<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amigos y chocolate caliente by wiessie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559209">Amigos y chocolate caliente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiessie/pseuds/wiessie'>wiessie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3RACHA, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiessie/pseuds/wiessie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan no podrá visitar a su familia para navidad y año nuevo. Changbin y Jisung deciden quedarse en Seúl junto a Chan, porque son cosas que los amigos hacen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amigos y chocolate caliente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan veía por la ventana la nieve caer. Lenta y en cualquier lugar. Chan sentía que todo estaba mal, desea tanto visitar a su familia. Desafortunadamente, no podrá hacerlo. Y eso lo afecta terriblemente. <br/>Chan regresó al sillón en donde estaba y se sentó con las piernas apuntando hacia la ventana. Agarró la cobija que estaba a lado y se tapó buscando calidez y tal vez, un intento de abrazo como los que su madre suele darle (o ¿solía?). Suspiró y se sintió aún más desdichado. Sólo suspiraba y no hacía nada. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Era tanto el ruido de sus labios pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta sonar, se levantó perezoso y ansioso de volver a su sillón y hundirse en su desgracia.</p>
<p>“¡Channie!” gritó Jisung al abrir y la puerta, inevitable fue esquivar aquel abrazo que le dio su amigo. Changbin veía y reía de lo energético de su amigo menor.</p>
<p>“¿qué pasa? Luces triste y cansado Chan” Changbin miró a Chan totalmente preocupado, se acercó y también le dio un abrazo.</p>
<p>Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Chan se sintió un poco mejor después de aquellos abrazos de sus amigos.</p>
<p>“Tú siempre nos has apoyado Chan, es nuestro turno ahora. Somos parte de tu familia, eres nuestro hogar, siempre esperando cálido por nosotros. Deja que te apoyemos” Jisung tomó la mano de Chan mientras les decía aquellas palabras que hicieron que Chan se sintiera afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos. Chan soltó algunas lágrimas.</p>
<p>Jisung y Changbin sostuvieron a Chan, y este se dejó sostener.</p>
<p>Después de media hora en la que se pasó con ellos abrazando a Chan. Jisung se le ocurrió una idea, miró a Changbin y este sonrío ante la idea de su amigo menor. Jisung jaló a Changbin suavemente después de dejar a Chan descansando en el sillón. Changbin agarró las llaves y salieron a la tienda. Ambos iban conversando sobre la idea de animar a Chan.</p>
<p>“¡Vayamos por algunas películas!” exclamó Jisung saltando de la emoción, Changbin lo miró y suspiró.</p>
<p>“Jisung… en ese caso mejor pongamos netflix, ¿para qué comprar películas?” Changbin jaló a Jisung de la mano para guiarlo a la tienda de pollo frito.</p>
<p>“Entiende, tú no te vas a llevar el pollo. No voy a dejar que cargues con algo tan importante” Jisung dijo mientras cargaba la bolsa del pollo. Changbin suspiró harto de que nadie pueda olvidar su accidente con el pastel “Tranquilo Binnie, probablemente algún día olvidemos lo que pasó” </p>
<p>Changbin entró a la tienda a comprar chocolate caliente, pagó y salió. Vió como Jisung jugaba con un gatito callejero.</p>
<p>Jisung al verlo se levantó y agarró la bolsa del pollo y se despidió del gatito “¿Has pensando en adoptar un gato?” Changbin miró a Jisung, quien le devolvió la mirada con un toque de tristeza.  </p>
<p>“Sí, lamentablemente mi roommate es alérgico de los gatos. Siempre soy feliz cuando visito a Minho” Jisung sonrío mirando por última vez al gatito. Changbin se colgó del brazo de Jisung. Ambos rieron felices. </p>
<p>Al regresar al departamento, vieron que Chan seguía en el sillón, aunque ahora se le veía mejor comparado cuando habían llegado.  Chan al verlos, se acercó y ayudó a Jisung con el pollo, lo dejó en la mesa. Changbin lo siguió de cerca para dejar el chocolate caliente.</p>
<p>Los tres amigos se miraron y corrieron a abrazarse. Sintieron la calidez de cada uno.</p>
<p>Chan sacó platos para cada uno y buscó tazas para el chocolate caliente. Changbin lo ayudó sirviendo el chocolate. Jisung puso los cubiertos y servilletas.</p>
<p>“¿No nos hará daño?” se cuestionó Changbin, Chan se encogió de hombros. Jisung rió en alto.</p>
<p>“¿qué importa? Nos enfermaremos juntos, eso sería bueno” Jisung dijo sirviendo a cada uno pedazos del pollo. Chan miró el pollo con amor.</p>
<p>Los tres amigos comieron y rieron. Cada uno feliz de sentir la calidez de los otros, no tenían la necesidad de abrazos. Es suficiente con platicar, sentir la mirada de total agradecimiento de cada uno, las risas, las manos entrelazadas. Con eso sentían la calidez de cada uno.</p>
<p>Chan estaba sonrojado, y era tan obvio con su tono de piel claro. Jisung y Changbin rieron de ver a Chan sonrojado hasta las orejas. Chan estaba tan feliz, no podía evitarlo. Tiene amigos increíbles.</p>
<p>Changbin calentó más chocolate. Chan fue por sábanas y Jisung puso Netflix en la televisión de Chan.</p>
<p>Chan acomodó las sábanas y los cojines, Jisung lo ayudó y cuando terminaron, se dieron un abrazo caluroso. Changbin se quejó por no incluirlo en el abrazo.</p>
<p>Los tres se acurrucaron, y tomaron de sus tazas con chocolate caliente. Jisung se le formó un bigote de chocolate, los mayores se rieron de él. Jisung bufó molesto. Pusieron la película, no prestaban atención porque hablaban entre ellos.</p>
<p>Chan soltó unas leves lágrimas y los chicos se asustaron. Rápidamente dejaron las tazas en la mesita, y se abrazaron a Chan, quien siguió llorando.</p>
<p>“¿Qué pasó? Channie, estamos contigo” Jisung se separó para verlo a la cara, quedó sorprendido cuando vio la sonrisa de Chan.</p>
<p>Changbin también soltó algunas lágrimas. Chan y él terminaron sonriendo y llorando juntos. Jisung estaba confundido.</p>
<p>“Chicos, han sido de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Llegaron inesperadamente a mi vida y yo a la de ustedes, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Son maravillosos, sé que a veces no estamos de acuerdo con cosas que otro diga, y que esto ocasiona discusiones entre nosotros pero, sabemos arreglarlo. Sigamos siendo amigos por el resto de nuestra vida” Chan rió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.</p>
<p>“No vas a librarte de mi fácilmente Bang Chan, te lo advierto” Jisung saltó sonriendo.</p>
<p>“Eres mi persona favorita Chan, te lo he dicho pocas veces pero, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre y para siempre” Changbin dijo y abrazó a Chan. Los tres se unieron y rieron felices de estar así.</p>
<p>Después de todo, la vida siempre encuentra la manera de animarnos… De decirnos que no vale la pena rendirse. Tarde o temprano, siempre la encuentra. Y a veces lo hace mediante quienes apreciamos.</p>
<p>Amigos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>